This disclosure is related to application Ser. No. 12/356,713, having the same filing date as this disclosure, titled, “Spinal Nucleus Replacement Implants”.
The present disclosure relates generally to devices and methods for relieving disc degeneration or injury, and more particularly, to devices and methods for augmenting or replacing a nucleus pulposus. Within the spine, the intervertebral disc functions to stabilize and distribute forces between vertebral bodies. The intervertebral disc comprises a nucleus pulposus which is surrounded and confined by the annulus fibrosis.
Intervertebral discs are prone to injury and degeneration. For example, herniated discs typically occur when normal wear, or exceptional strain, causes a disc to rupture. Degenerative disc disease typically results from the normal aging process, in which the tissue gradually loses its natural water and elasticity, causing the degenerated disc to shrink and possibly rupture.
Intervertebral disc injuries and degeneration may be treated by fusion of adjacent vertebral bodies or by replacing the intervertebral disc with a prosthetic. To maintain as much of the natural tissue as possible, the nucleus pulposus may be supplemented or replaced while maintaining all or a portion of the annulus.
It would be advantageous to keep any incision into the annulus minimal, in order to avoid injuring healthy tissue. As such, it would be an addition to the field of art to provide a multi-piece device that may be assembled within the annulus.